Life after the Hunger Games
by revbev353
Summary: A story about Peeta and Katniss's life in district 12, after the Hunger Games. The end of Catching fire never happened. MUCH MUCH MUCH Better than it sounds! Great story Guaranteed! So please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Katniss POV:_

_I slowly opened my eyes, squinting, trying to get accustomed to the harsh light. I felt faint even though the Capitol is supposed to get me up to scratch after the games... THE GAMES! Peeta, where's Peeta? My head tries to remember what happened, I saw Beetee with a knife, Peeta scream my name and then I blacked out. _

_I sit up, rubbing my eyes and then I survey the room. There are a row of hospital beds but none are filled. Where is everyone? I stumble from the bed looking for Peeta. In the next room I find all the tributes that didn't die. My eyes scan the room for Peeta. Johanna, Finnick, Chaff... Then I spot him. He sits uncomfortably in a hard, plastic moulded chair. I see his face light up but I don't have time to smile back before I run and press my body against his._

I smile, remembering Peeta and my reunion after the games and then frown. After everything started going downhill the Capitol spared us. Seems like a wonderful act of kindness? Think again. The only reason they did it was because if they let the games play on they might of had had a rebellion on their hands. And no one would want that, I think sarcastically. After the failed quarter quell games, the Capitol heightened security and I have a feeling that they are not finished with us _just_ yet.

My hands clutch the hot cup of tea so hard that after a few moments I notice my knuckles are stiff and are almost purple in colour. I slightly loosen my grip on the teacup, laughing nervously. Slowly I take scalding sips to calm myself down.

One thing the Capitol, the whole of Panem really, has kept up to date on is ever aspect of their latest victors. Especially our love life. After all, the 74th Hunger Games were the most spectacular of all time, topping the charts. (That's right, they have charts to display which Hunger Games were most popular and what the audience favours.)

So far nothing amazing has happened, so the gossip-obsessed Capitol must be bored out of their brains. As if they had any. I can't help expecting them to send in some vicious mutts to make things more interesting like in the games. I know President Snow still loathes me but he has been keeping a disturbingly low profile so I'm only slightly worried.

There have been more and more public whippings, torturing, shooting...If this was what district 11 was like before I wonder what it's like now... This is a worrying thought. What is happening the dark flock of birds that is Rue's family? I clutch my chest. Rue, her name always brings pain to my heart. It literally knocks the wind out of me and increases my hate of the Capitol dramatically. What they do to people that young and still so innocent it makes me absolutely sick... maybe even murderous. I shake the disturbing thoughts from my mind.

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and jump about a mile,

"Peeta!" I exclaim. "Don't sneak up on me!'

"Sorry, Katniss." Peeta says and then holds out my favourite bread rolls with melted cheese on top like a peace offering. "Here"

My face softens; I kiss him lightly on the cheek. He knows those are my favourite. I feel him relax. "Sit down" I say, patting the seat next to me. I pick up a cheese roll and nibble around the edge of it. "Have one" He hesitates and then obliges, bringing one to his mouth.

He sighs as I pick up a third one and then smiles, "You never get tired of these do you?" I look at him with my mouth full,

"Mrr" I quickly gulp it down "No way." I say, chuckling. We make ourselves comfortable on the sofa.

"Uh...Katniss?" Peeta begins cautiously after we finish having a laugh. I sense a serious topic about to be brought up.

"Yes?" I reply. He blinks and then starts caressing my hand. My subconscious picks up on the mood. Feeling uncomfortable, I start examining my fingernails, not looking at him.

"I've been..." He pauses and changes his mind. He cups my face in his hands. Peeta's clear, honest blue eyes now take on that intensity, burning into mine. "Will you marry me?"

I gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE FIRST REVIEW!**

I know Peeta proposed to me once. That was not a surprise, I even SUGGESTED it. This, this is something completely different, a real proposal. The kind where you agree to stand by someone's side for the rest of your life, sharing moments, growing old together... Experiencing true love... This proposal was just for me. For Katniss Everdeen.

There are a few moments of silence as I process all this,

"Katniss?" he ventures, obvious worry in his voice.

"I- I need time to think..." I choke out. He nods and places a quick kiss on my forehead before disappearing out my door.

I run to my room, grab my favourite green pillow with maroon paisley patterns printed on it and bury my face deep within. I don't know why, but I cry. I really cry for the first time since... my dad died. I have a choice, an important one. To say no and become a spinster. Gale isn't even an option since the Capitol view him as my 'cousin'. A life without love. Or I could say...yes. Have a lifelong companionship with the boy who has loved me since I was young. Gale will surely be upset deeply upset if I do.

I have to think. I... well... I love Peeta. But I can't risk having children. President Snow will definitely throw them into the Games when their old enough... Or worse, not old enough. I wish I was two different people, one for Katniss Everdeen, victor and one for the old me. The one with a possibility with Gale.

But that's not going to happen. I honestly don't know what I want anymore...

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Any ideas? Feel free to give them to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait... 6 reviews...THANKS!**

Katniss:

"Catnip" Gale says, trying to get me to look at him. "What's wrong? You haven't looked at me this whole time"

After Peeta... proposed to me, I have been so guilty towards Gale. My head immediately snaps up to face Gale, and I attempt to look him in the eye. Even though I have managed to, I know my grey eyes are probably very vacant looking. I can sense that Gale feels that too, from the way he is looking at me.

"No, nothing's wrong" I reply, and flash him my best corners up smile. He only raises an eyebrow. We sit there in silence for what seems like eternity when he ask casually,

"So what's happening between you and Peeta?" Although he says 'Peeta' gritting his teeth.

I feel my eyes fogging up. 'No not now, Katniss... You cannot cry.' But when do I ever listen to myself? Of course, I turn my head the other way, probably whipping his face with my hair, in the process. A lone tear runs down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. Why am I crying? That same feeling of confusion sweeps over me. Gale, Peeta, Peeta, Gale?

"N-Nothing" I try to say confidently, but then I hear my voice. I am visibly shaking and that is affecting my voice. Gale probably thinks Im stupid, stammering the way I am...

"So, that's what's wrong." He says to himself, turning my face towards him, again. His eyes are serious. "Catnip, what did Peeta do to you?"

"Nothing..." I reply, looking at my hands.

"Katniss" he says warningly, using my real name for once. "What did he do to you?" He shakes me once. I push him away roughly. He looks at me startled, confusion written all over his face.

"Im sorry, but really Gale." I say, sitting back down on the grass. "It's none of your business, Peeta hasn't done anything to me. Well he... asked me something" I stop myself before saying anything I will regret. Gale holds my petite hands in his huge warm ones.

"What did he ask you?" He murmurs, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes

"He asked me..." I start and then pause. Now Gale is listening intently.

"What Katniss?" Gale asks.

"To marry him"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! First time I have ever written from Gale's POV so be nice!**

**Gale:**

I look at Katniss. Did she just say- no that can't be right. I look at her and she gives a little nod.

"What?" I bellow. Now she looks frightened. I- Well- I love her. She can't marry Peeta. She's mine. I'm hers. "Catnip?" I say slowly and then I realize she's softly crying. Great, I'm a REALLY sensitive guy. "I'm sorry, but just listen."

"What Gale?" She blubbers and then buries her face in my shirt while tears continue to stream down her face.

I stroke her beautiful brown hair. "Katniss, I can see that over the years I have known you, you have always thought of me like... like a big brother." I barely get that sentence out but at least when I do, Katniss cautiously comes out of my shirt. Her grey eyes are shining and the tears clinging to her lashes only add to her immense beauty. "But I love you. I love you so much."

I hold her face like I had only once before, trying to keep my breathing even and I kiss her. This time she doesn't try to pull away. When she does it's just for air. She climbs onto my lap, straddling me and our lips come together again. Soon my back is up against a tree.

Kissing Katniss feels like nothing I have felt before. I am in pure ecstasy. But I can't help thinking if this is what she does with Peeta. This thought deters me from kissing her.

Katniss furrows her eyebrows and pins me against the tree, then starts talking, "I love you too Gale." When she says those words my heart rate increases. But of course there is always a 'but'. "But, I love him too Gale. And he loves me." I easily switch our places. Now Katniss is pinned against the tree.

"But _**I**_ love you" I choke out, the tears threatening to spill over. I hug her. She hugs me back. We are trapped in an embrace for what seems like eternity until I realise Katniss has fallen asleep in my arms. I gently lay her on a soft patch of moss and grass. I trace my finger over soft eyebrows, then her nose, up to her jaw line and then to her lips. Once again I gently press my mouth to hers. But the fact of the matter is she loves Peeta, maybe more than me, and no matter how much I hate it, it's the truth...


	5. Chapter 5

**:)) Choose who you want Katniss to marry, Peeta or Gale via my profile...: P A bit of Katniss X Peeta action in this chapter... **

**Katniss:**

My hands are cold, freezing actually. I sit all alone on a swing in my front garden. Well my old house's garden, not the Victors' Village one. The swing's really just a tyre tied to the end of a thick rope. Buttercup, Prim's sulphur coloured cat walks up to me. I rub it between the ears for a while. Buttercup hisses at me when I scratch him in the wrong spot. I immediately stop, and Buttercup snuffles in the bushes and starts stalking some animal.

I stare at the scenery, forest green trees and a silver sky. My long dark hair gently sways behind me, in time with the wind. My big grey eyes continue staring forward. I try to keep my mind clear but like with the sky it keeps clouding up with thoughts. My thoughts. Memories. Of Peeta and Gale...

No one knows what it's like for me, being in love with two people. Two completely different men. Gale, my best friend. Strong and handsome with wavy dark hair, the guy who's every girls dream. And Peeta. Tall and slim, but with visible muscles. Messy blonde hair and big blue eyes. Being loved from first sight. Me? Long brown hair, olive skin and grey eyes. Definitely nothing special. Just an average seam girl. Then why on Earth do they both love me?

I realize I'm shivering. I pull on my warm bottle green, over sized jacket and jump off the swing. I pull it up to my chin, and hug myself. Peeta always makes me feel warm. Wait- why am I thinking of Peeta again? My hair keeps getting into my face so I pull it back into a ponytail. I trudge along until I get to Peeta's house. No... I can't face him. I'm about to turn away when Peeta gets me from behind and captures me in a huge hug.

"Hey Katniss" Peeta murmurs into my hair. I bury my face into his shirt. I quickly decide, when I'm with Gale and Peeta, I can't show my conflicted emotions.

"Hi Peeta" I reply, looking up at him. I wrap my arms tighter around his torso.

"Want to come to my house? I prepared some food" He says smiling at me.

"I can't-" I begin, but then I stop myself seeing him start to frown. "OK"

He grins. We walk hand in hand to his house.

10 minutes later we are in his living room, sitting together on the couch, warm and cosy. He feeds me a piece of grilled cheese on toast. I smile at him.

Peeta coughs and then starts, "Katniss have you thought about my proposal?"

I almost choke. How can he bring this up now? "Uh... well. I'm still thinking"

"Katniss-"he protests. I silence him with a kiss. He places the plate of food on the table and leans in again. I wrap my arms around him and deepen the kiss. I run my hands through his hair and he lifts me onto his lap. This feels too familiar. It's probably gonna end like my conversation with Gale too.

I have kissed Peeta many times, and sometimes I even feel that jolt of electricity. This time it proves too much. I manage to push my tongue between his slightly parted lips. His eyes widen in surprise. But then to _my_ surprise, he returns the action. Our tongues dance. But then Peeta's hand slowly creeps up my back.

"We can't do this" I tell him reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." Peeta says quietly. "That's why I want to marry you. I love you...I might not be able to control myself, next time... Especially when I see those pretty eyes of yours." He ends trying to lighten the mood.

It's true I love Peeta. A lot. Maybe more than Gale. But I'm not sure yet. I have to wait until I'm absolutely sure then I will make my decision. God, I hate listening to myself. I sound like such a drama queen...

"I love you too" I reply. His eyes are disbelieving.

"Really?" He asks. "I thought you loved Gale." Does he HAVE to think aloud?

"Fine, I love Gale." I scowl crossing my arms. Why does the conversation always have to lead to the other one?

"Sorry, sorry. I will keep my mouth shut. But do you really love him more?"

"Ughh, stop!" I exclaim, lightly punching his shoulder but refusing to wipe the scowl from my face. "Didn't I just say that I love _you_?"

"So you'll marry me?" he asks.

"Maybe" I reply.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe!" I say, exasperated.

Peeta gives me a peck on the nose. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"I'm not angry!" I explode. Peeta chuckles at my response.

"OK, you're right. You're perfectly calm." He says. "But I still think I can beat you at War"

I roll my eyes. Once Peeta and I played this stupid game and ever since we can't decide whose better. "Last time, I LET you win" The whole afternoon we play numerous games. And I'm happy to say I won the majority.

When Peeta and I walk home, we are smiling and happy. But I fail to see the unhappy face watching us from the shadows.

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Those reviews were so sweet! I hope this sweet streak will continue... AND please vote on my poll!**

Katniss:

I walk up the front path of Gale's house. It is only 7:00 in the morning but since Gale has to go to work at 8:00, I figure I should catch him before that. I knock on the door and Rory answers.

"Hey Katniss." He greets me. I look at him and...Wow. He looks A LOT like Gale now that he's 14, the fact that he's taller than me just adds to it. No wonder Prim has a crush on him.

"Um hi, Rory." I reply.

"Is Prim well?" He inquires. I raise an eyebrow, suppressing a smile. "And your mum too, of course."

"Yeh, _Prim's_ fine. So... is Gale in?" I ask.

"Yes, but he might still be sleeping." He replies.

"Probably not. He should be leaving soon." I remark, flicking the hair out of my face.

"Okay, go up then." He says shrugging. Rory walks back into the kitchen and opens the cupboard. I chuckle softly. Boys and their food. No matter where you are boys will eat as much as possible. I head up to Gale and Rory's room.

I pop my head around the corner and sigh. Gale is sleeping. I straddle the chair in his room, and rest my head on my arms. I almost drift off when I hear Gale mumble something. My eyes shoot open immediately and I sit up properly, and then I laugh quietly when I realise he's still sleeping. Then a devilish grin spreads across my face. I try to hear what he's saying, so I can use it against him later. I creep up beside him and listen.

"Katniss..." W-What? I must have misheard him. "I love you... I want you... I really need you..."

I step back, causing the ground to creak. Gale's eyes slowly open. "Katniss?"

I look at him, still a bit overwhelmed. "It's me" Gale sits up and blinks. "You better get up and go to work"

"Yeh, I do. But first, why are you so pale?" he asks attempting to brush the hair out of my eyes. But I dodge his hand.

"Im not" I say stubbornly, well I try to sound that way. I know I am being too harsh on Gale, he just said he loves me. This would be SO much easier if Gale would settle for 'just friends'. But I think it's a bit passed that stage now.

"What did I do wrong?" He asks defensively. What did he do right?

"Nothing. Since you better go, I will leave." I say, turning to leave. Gale grabs my hand.

"Please come back later on so we can talk." He pleads.

"OK..." I say reluctantly.

"I really should go now. But before I leave... Give me a smile?" Gale asks grinning. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Get off!" I exclaim.

"Nup" He replies smirking. And then he starts tickling me.

"No- S...stop!" I say, and then- to my horror- I start laughing. A LOT. I laugh until I snort. We stop immediately.

"What was that?" He exclaims laughing at me.

"Just- You are so-!" I start.

"So what?"

"Nothing!"

"I was just joking!" He protests

"Bye!" I say.

"Seeya at six!" He replies grinning.

"Maybe not!"

Six:

At six I go to Gale's house despite what I previously said. I also decide to be nicer.

"Gale!" I say.

"Catnip." He replies smiling.

"You wanted to talk?" I say casually, knowing exactly what he wants to talk about.

"Yeh, have you answered Peeta's request yet." Gale asks, too abruptly for my liking.

I groan. Then I get an idea. "Yes."

"And?"

"I said yes" I say shrugging.

"What?" He exclaims.

"I will have the invitations ready soon." I say. Gale looks like he's about to cry and he kisses me. Kissing Gale is not the same as kissing Peeta, its more lust than love.

I pull away and whisper, "I was joking."

"Katniss. Oh I was so-" He begins.

"But-"I interrupt.

"But?" He chokes out.

"I think I'm gonna say yes." I finish. "This may be the last time you kiss me" His grey eyes are watery and his mouth is in a permanent frown.

This time it's me who kisses him. We kiss for a few moments, in a sweet embrace.

"I love you Gale"

"I love you, and I always will" He replies into my hair.

**Katniss is gonna say yes! Guess all you guys are in ecstasy now? Hope so!**

**REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for those GREAT reviews! But remember no more chapters if not enough reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READINGGG! Thankyou **

Katniss:

I dip my foot into the cold water, and swirl it around. I pull my warm towel around me tighter. A few minutes ago I had been swimming in the lake that my dad used take me to when I was little. I look around at the placid water and serene setting. Very tranquil.

Suddenly I shiver violently and realise that I have to put on some warm clothes instead of just a threadbare towel. I had already stripped off Cinna's thermal swimmers. After the day the Quarter Quell began when Cinna got pounded to a bloody mess, he has had a clicking jaw and several scars. He refuses to let the capitol fix them before the Games, which in my opinion is not a smart idea. But he is on our side so it helps be rebellious. I am just happy he is alive.

I put on my warm coffee brown pants, a deep Carmine red sweater and my dark hunting boots. I wring my hair out and then head back through the dark, densely packed trees. Lucky for me, I can walk this trail in my sleep, but most people would get lost in these woods. Unlike most people who would probably be eaten by a wild boar or something after wandering around for days. I laugh silently, thinking about the time a wild boar almost attacked Gale. The smile disappears off my face and I groan. Why do all my thoughts have to lead to people I can't bear to think about?

I hear the crack of a twig and I whip around to see what made the noise. There's nothing there. I sigh and continue on but I can't shrug off the feeling someone's watching me.

Later...

I hop nervously from foot to foot, on Peeta's front porch. This is the day where I tell him. That Im going to marry... accept his proposal. I hold my hand up, ready to knock but then pull it back. I wonder if he's home, and then I wonder if I _want_ him to be home. _And then_ I realise how stupid I'm being and knock on the door. I shrink back again almost immediately. Peeta opens the door. He is wearing old jeans from the first time we travelled to the Capitol, two years ago.

"Hi Katniss" He says, visibly happy at my being there.

"Oh, Hey. I was bored...so I came over" I reply giving a weak smile.

"OK" he says. And then he does something unexpectant, he actually holds my hand and pulls me inside. He takes me to the living room and motions for me to sit down. "So..."

"So?" I repeat.

"I have thought of a few reasons why you should marry me." He began.

"You really are persistent." I remark.

He grins. "Sure am. Firstly because-"

"Yes" I interrupt.

"Huh?' He says.

"Yes" I repeat. "I accept."

"Really?" He says incredulously.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"Not really." Peeta replies, before grabbing and pulling me to him. He lifts me up in the air, spins me around and places me back on the ground, still laughing. We are facing each other now, breathing heavily. Peeta leans in and kisses me passionately. We pull away,

"Katniss, you made me the happiest person in the whole of Panem today." Peeta says sweetly.

"Yes, because I'm worth it." I say sarcastically, before grinning and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

**REMEMBER, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would really really really appreciate it if I got up to 28 or, even better, 30 reviews for this chapter! Remember I need inspiration from my reviewers to write!**

Katniss:

I look into my wardrobe. Today, Peeta and I tell my mum about us. 'Us' being my engagement to him. God, I'm engaged. It is a weird feeling to know I will be married to Peeta soon, living under the same roof... sleeping in the same bed. I need something slightly formal to wear, after all this is a momentous occasion. Peeta has invited my mum, Prim and me to his house for dinner. I laugh quietly to myself as I try to imagine Peeta scrambling around, cleaning and getting his house- or dining room at least, ready for us. He will be making some bread dish no doubt.

Cinna has filled my wardrobe with gorgeous dresses, stylish casual clothes and cute shoes. What to wear? What to wear? I catch myself in the mirror. In my life of blood, sweat, tears and killing I have never felt like this. Worrying about clothes. Feeling like a real girl.

I pick out a short forest green dress (my favourite colour) covered in red, gold and Peeta's favourite orange coloured leaves. They are shimmery and the leaves give the impression that the sun is filtering through them, exactly like an autumn day. In my opinion, it is one of Cinna's best creations. I slip on a dark green tie-up bolero which is interwoven with gold threads. I put on a pair of black flats, to complete my outfit. Well that isn't completely true, there is one last part to my look today...

In district 12, people don't really have enough money to buy a ring for their fiancée. But I guess being a victor helps that cause. I slowly open my drawer of special items. I sift through the familiar items, the pearl Peeta gave me in the Quarter Quell, the silver spile, a spectacularly coloured feather Gale once found in the woods and pick up the ring Peeta gave me and slip it onto my 'ring' finger. It is a simple gold ring with an expertly cut diamond and a few small sapphires. I love it. I brush my hair and it falls in ripples down my back, from being plaited. I look at myself in the mirror. I look... pretty? Well I hope Peeta thinks so. I sigh, I try so hard to impress him sometimes...

I slowly glide down the stairs and feel like one of those girls on the Capitol shows going to meet their date. My mum and Prim stare at my girlish look with wide eyes. I give a small smile. Prim looks nice wearing a light blue flowy dress with a lace trim, which really brings out her eyes and my mother is wearing a plain silky cocktail dress.

"Let's go" I say heading for the door.

"You go, we'll be right there." My mum replies.

"Okay" I open the door and walk out into the evening air. I proceed to Peeta's house when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Oh God" I mutter under my breath. It's Gale.

"Hey Catnip" He says.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

"I thought I'd come to Peeta's little dinner." He says, his humour has a tinge of bitterness now.

"You weren't invited Gale!" I explode. I have had enough of his protectiveness of me.

"I can go where I want" He retorts.

"Fine! Come if you want! But it's not my fault if this STUPID dinner is ruined!" I exclaim. "Come on" I grab him but then he pull me up short.

"What is this?" He asks looking at my finger, more specifically my _ring._

"Oh that. It's my engagement ring, now come on. I thought you were coming to this dinner." I say a little too harshly to my best friend.

"You're going through with this marriage?" He asks, choking back tears.

"Yes." I say solemnly looking at my feet.

"Let's go." He pulls my hand harshly and pulls me to Peeta's front door. He knocks. Peeta comes to the door grinning, but his smile is soon gone when he sees Gale holding my hand tightly and my face clearly upset.

"Hello Katniss... Gale." Peeta acknowledges Gale.

"We are here for the dinner." He says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, good. Go ahead to the dining room." Peeta instructs. Gale stamps forward still clutching me, when Peeta pulls me back. "But please let me have a word with my fiancée."

Gale growls. "I don't think so."

I look pleadingly at Gale. "Well, I do" I said. Gale lets go of me and stand between me and Peeta. My mum and Prim choose that moment to walk in.

"Well hello Gale, I didn't expect you here." My mum says with a tight smile, after surveying the situation.

"Oh, uh... Yes, I was passing by" Gale replies.

"Well lets go sit down." She says. Gale looks at me, then Peeta and then my mum.

"Of course." Gale, Prim and my mum go to the table. Peeta looks at me questioningly.

"I didn't invite him" I begin. "Gale wants me to change my mind." Peeta holds my ring hand to his lips.

"Please don't" He says. Peeta holds my hand gently, a welcome change to Gale stopping the circulation in my hand, and leads me to the table. I sit down in the spot adjacent to Peeta's seat which Gale has strategically put himself next to on the other side. I groan inwardly thinking of how long this night will be. Peeta walks in holding a plate laden with baked goodies. Then he brings some drinks.

My mother, Prim and Gale serve themselves but I feel shaky. Peeta fills my glass for me and I smile gratefully at him, which prompts a frown from Gale. I eat and eat until Im almost full. Then Peeta brings in some dessert, an artfully iced cake.

"This cake looks wonderful, Peeta" My mum says admiring his skilful work.

"Yes and it tastes good too" says Prim sinking her teeth into another piece. We all laugh; even Gale manages a small smile. When we are all sipping tea and coffee and nibbling on cookies, Peeta and I exchange glances. He gives me a small nod.

"Mum and Prim. There is something we have to tell you.' I begin slowly. Gale looks really angry now, he is shaking his head, and his grey eyes saying 'don't do this'. My mum's eyes are immediately drawn to the gorgeous ring on my finger. "Peeta asked me to marry him. And I said... yes"

Prim squeals, jumps up and gives me a hugs. Then my mum hugs me.

"I'm so happy for you!" My mum exclaims. Then Gale hugs me,

"I really can't believe you did that to me." He whispers into my hair, "I love you, and I have been with you, cared for you, hunted with you when you had no one."

"I love you too, those reasons are exactly why you're my best friend" I whisper back. Then I hug my soon-to-be-husband and I accept a quick kiss. I'm happy I have finally made my decision, one that my family is happy about and one I'm happy about...

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you read you HAVE to review: P**

**Hope u liked the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, Im going to try to update every weekend! Thanks so much for all your lovely, wonderful reviews! Im so thankful! 43 reviews for 8 chapters!**

Katniss:

"When will your marriage be?" Prim asks leaning forward, propping herself up on the bed with her elbows. I sigh, ever since I told Prim I was getting married she has been shooting questions at me nonstop.

"Umm...I don't know yet" I reply. "In a few months or so." Prim nods her head and starts combing her long blonde hair with her fingers.

"So, I will be your child's aunt?" she asks. I almost choke. I say I'm getting married and that automatically means I'm about to have a child?

"Uh... Yeh" I say a little distractedly. Lately I haven't been paying enough attention to Prim. I look at her. My strong willed THIRTEEN year old sister. Her once shoulder length light blonde hair is now waist length and golden, her shy pale blue eyes now have an adventurous spark that I have often seen in my own eyes and the biggest change of all is not that she is almost height now, but the fact she has been through so much. Her older sister being in two hunger games, and her having to support mum and herself while I was away. No, she's not that reserved, petite girl she used to be and in a way it's a bit sad her innocence was stolen so early.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" Prim asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing, I spaced out a bit." I smile.

"M'kay." Prim replies. "Oh, I promised mum I would go to town and buy some stuff for her." She says jumping off my bed.

"Okay. See you later!" I call after her. Then I lie down. What to do now... I could talk to Gale. No, I can't face his objections to my marriage right now. Haymitch? Nah, right about now is when he is flat out drunk, sleeping on his kitchen bench while still clutching a bottle of liquor. Peeta is always a good choice... But I haven't seen Madge in a while. In the end I set off to pay Madge a visit.

Less than 10 minutes later I am at Madge Undersee's house. I knock on the door, and no one answers. I try opening it and surprisingly it is unlocked. In district 12 locking your doors is not a necessity but being Mayor boosts your chances of being robbed. I use my hunting skills to sneak in and I walk upstairs to Madge's room. I look through her door and see Madge sitting down, her honey coloured curls covering her face and tear tracks down her face. I immediately run to her.

"Madge? What's wrong?" I ask worried. She looks up, her hazel eyes bright.

"How did you get in?" Madge says a little accusingly.

"I just wanted to see you since I haven't in a while and I-"Madge cuts me off.

"I guess it doesn't matter. My mum's gravely ill." She explains holding back another round of hysterics.

"Oh Madge." I say, giving her a hug. "Let me get my mum. She'll help." I get up ready to run and get my mum.

"No, it'll only make her worse." Madge sees the question in my face. "After the Hunger Games where her sister died, I think your mums face brings back painful memories. Anyway she has a doctor tending to her"

"Madge, I understand about all those painful memories. Heck, I was in the Hunger Games twice; I should be crazy by now. But I live with it. I wake up from the nightmares every morning and work through my day. Let me go get my mother." I say, trying to ease the anger out of my voice. Her mother was dying and she was expecting me to do nothing.

She sighs. "Fine, But if my mother gets any worse- Well she better not"

"Right" I say nodding before running out of her room and back to my house.

Needless to say, after I explain the situation to my mum she's all in doctor mode. At much to my dismay she makes me stay back at home. This time I really have no choice but to spend time with Peeta, so that's exactly what I do.

I jump down three steps to the ground and then skip two houses down to wear Peeta lives. I open his door and walk in. I look in the lounge room- not there. He's not in the kitchen either. I look all down stairs but he's not in sight. Finally I walk upstairs and cautiously open Peeta's bedroom door. He's there, in bed. Why does he sleep in so late, what time is it? 10:00? I sigh. Im not going to just sit on his desk chair and wait like that time with Gale. I strip off my shoes and socks and climb in bed with him.

For a while I just lie with him and stare at his face. Just like he did when we slept together in the Games. He seems so peaceful when sleeping. I trace his eyebrows, his jaw line, and then I caress the curve of his cheek. Peeta stirs a bit so I just snuggle up to him. And soon I've drifted off too...

"Katniss," I hear Peeta's voice in my ear. "Lunchtime"

"Mmm..." I reply semi consciously. Peeta nuzzles my neck with his nose and I stir a bit. Finally I sit up and rub my eyes. "Sorry" I say sheepishly. "I kind of fell asleep with you"

"That's OK. Although I almost had a heart attack when I woke up" Peeta says with my favourite of his smiles. "So why did you come?" Suddenly the memory of Madge rushes back to me.

"Well, it's kind of long." I say. Peeta looks at me as if to say 'go ahead'. "This morning Prim was harassing me with numerous questions about you know, like the marriage and stuff. Then after she left I decided to see Madge. She was really upset, because her mums really sick. I went home to get my mum to see if she could help. Since I kind of get upset at blood and she made me stay home. I was bored by myself so I came to see you. You were sleeping so I just climbed in with you and here I am."

"Right" Peeta says. "That is pretty long. You must be hungry. Do you want to have lunch?" My stomach growls in response. I turn red and Peeta laughs. "I guess so"

**That is chapter nine! I just read Mockingjay a few days ago. Peeta's not there for half the book and then for half of the remainder he wants to kill Katniss. But I'm happy, really happy they end up together but Im sad the Trilogy is over. The last lines before the epilogue are really sweet. "You love me, real or not real?" "Real" **

**Anyways please review, tell me what you think and give me ideas! THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins or the song Perfect two by Auburn. **

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

I watch Peeta paint. We sit together under the shade of a Weeping Willow, him just painting and me just watching him. His blue eyes take on that special intensity, which he has whenever he paints or talks about his family or tries to defend me. I notice how his eyelashes overlap slightly and sometimes one of them falls off when he blinks, like a piece of sunlight quickly plummeting down. It happens so quickly you wonder if it ever even happened, but then it happens again and you are sure it happened.

Peeta shows me what he has been painting for the last week and I gasp. It is beautiful. The painting captures a sunset wonderfully, all the colours. Reds, oranges, yellows and even purples swirl together in a ball of flames just above the horizon. I think this is the first painting Peeta's ever done which I'm not the subject of or does not include the games.

"Peeta, Its gorgeous" I say sincerely and wrap my arms around his frame. I bury my face into his neck. I'm not sure why, but I am craving closeness to him. I feel the urge to kiss him, but the he beats me to it. He slightly tips my head up towards him and presses my mouth to his.

"I love you, Katniss" He murmurs after we withdraw for some air. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say to that. Do I love Peeta? I realize that I really, truly do.

"I love you too." I reply. Peeta smiles into my hair.

"Really?" He says somewhat disbelieving but mostly elated to here that.

"Yes." But really it's more than love; I physically need him to survive and I feel I have to protect him.

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry**_

I pull him inside for some lunch. I grab some bread and cheese that Peeta had put in the oven to cook and went up to his room. We sit in silence for a while just eating but I am still craving closeness and I kiss him. This surprises him a little, but as usual he kisses me back. I nibble his lip a little and slip my tongue into his mouth, this surprise him even more than before. He doesn't object and starts to put him tongue in my mouth to. I think he has wanted to do this for a while but has waited for my consent. Peeta tastes of the food we just ate and something else too, but Im not sure what. That something tastes of warmth and cosiness.

We continue just kissing and holding hands but soon I feel something hard against my leg, and realise it's his erection. I draw back shyly.

"Im sorry" He says to me in a low voice, and I see his eyes are dark with lust.

"No, it's okay." I say, realising my voice is just as husky as his. He puts his hand up my shirt and I know what we are starting to do. I want him more than ever but I also know he has no protection. "Peeta" I say reluctantly. "We can't do this"

"Oh right." He says sadly.

"Peeta, I want you, badly but I don't want to risk getting pregnant" I explain.

"What if I want kids?" He asks with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't want to risk our children getting reaped" I say.

"They won't"

"Well the odds haven't really been in our favour have they?" I ask losing my patience. Why can't he understand? All we really need is each other. We are family.

_**Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need**_

"I'm sorry... Maybe I do want kids" I say. His eyes light up. "But not now... I promise, after we are married we can be more intimate" I say blushing.

"You bet on it." Peeta replies winking at me. But then his tone becomes serious again. "I understand your fear of having children, but trust me; once you're pregnant you'll never look back." He smiles at me encouragingly.

"Okay. We really have to organise our wedding. Im guessing you want it to be very soon" I say and Peeta grins. "No doubt we have to invite Cinna, and with the permission of the Capitol we can invite some of the victors... What?" I ask when I notice Peeta staring at me.

"Why is this Wedding sounding so... Capitol made? I thought we established we are not the capitols love puppets." Peeta exclaims.

"Peeta, I want to invite some people from other districts too you know." I say. "But we can also have a private one, with just our families and the toasting. And the Capitol still expects us to invite some of them to our wedding. They aren't just going to leave us alone to do what we want."

"You're right" Peeta agrees sighing. "I just thought..." He trails off.

"Thought what?" I persist.

"We could have a nice, normal district 12 celebration. But the Capitol had to ruin that too!"

"There was one thing we have to thank the Capitol for, though" I say stepping very close to Peeta. He looks down at me. "Bringing us together" I kiss him again. "Now let's go plan our wedding"

He smiles the smile that melts my heart as I grab his arm and pull him downstairs.

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya**_

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle __

**That's the end of the chapter **** Perfect two by Auburn is actually a very sweet song, I recommend you to listen to it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Im so sorry I haven't updated- Yes Im a horrible person! It's been MONTHS! I HATE MYSELF! But never fear- the update is here (corny, I know!) I need inspiration... This is probably a sucky chapter, but I actually want to get somewhere!**

Katniss:

I have a major head ache. Well, I guess it's my own fault... No wait its _Peeta's_ fault. He's the one who asked me to marry him. Wait, let me back track... For the past days my mother, Peeta and I have been perfecting every, little detail of the wedding. We sent out these gorgeous invitations, and Peeta had even hand painted intricate little design onto each envelope. Everyone we- I mean I- wanted to invite has been invited. The wedding is going to be held in a month, which is good, since we put so much effort into it.

This wedding sounds perfect, right? Wrong. President Snows spies- wait I mean his most trusted 'representatives' (anything, or anyone representing Snow is vile), have to be present. President Snow is not coming because he's scared of an assassination, although he claims to be busy with other matters. I'd rather have his spies, I mean _representatives_, than him any day. And we also need to have all the Capitol paparazzi there, filming the whole celebration live, plus we have to do interviews afterward regarding all the preparation and the aftermath of the 'wedding of the century' as the Capitol citizens call it. Back to the point, for the past few nights I have been staying up so late doing preparations, which is why I have such a bad head ache.

Im snapped out of my daydream when I hear a knocking at the door. I open it and sigh when I see Peeta standing there. Okay, I know it sounds mean, but everyone is seriously getting on my nerves because of this wedding, including patient, wonderful Peeta. Honestly, I don't know how couples stay together after all this drama.

"Hi" I say to Peeta and then I walk back inside, knowing perfectly well Peeta will close the door behind him. I sit down in the living room chair and message my temples.

"Why so down?" Peeta says, concerned and sits down next to me. He puts his arm around me comfortingly.

"Ugh, Horrible headache. Worst ever!" I reply.

"Is there anything I can do to help, water? Food?" He asks.

"No, I'm okay. So why did you come here?" I ask, trying to get away from the topic. I loathe people feeling sorry, or worrying over me.

"I wanted to see you. Since the plans for the wedding are all finished I thought we could hang out, but you know, if you're too sick I understand." He says.

I really do want some company, so I say, "No, Please stay." I offer Peeta a weak smile.

He hesitates and then says, "Well if you really think you're fine..." I lean forward and silence Peeta with a kiss on the lips.

"I am fine." I assure him. He kisses me on my temple.

"I believe you"

By the next day, my head ache is gone completely. Yesterday after Peeta left, I received my wedding dress. I really should try it on... I guess Im trying to put it off. I had an excuse yesterday. Now I don't.

I slowly drag my unwilling feet up the stairs, and open my wardrobe. A dress is hanging in there covered a plastic sheet. I yank the plastic off and dump the dress on my bed. It's actually very pretty-just probably not on me. I pull the dress on, and zip it up. Boy, is it heavy! It must weigh, like fifteen kilos or something. I reluctantly look in the full length mirror. Cinna's creation has amazed me once again.

Hanging from my body is a masterpiece, it's a full length gown made of heavy ivory silk. It has pearls sewn on, in lovely patterns. The top part is in silky ripples that hug my curves perfectly, the skirt part flows around my legs. My shoulders are bare, but skin tight lace sleeves with pearls sewn on, cover my arms. I think this dress is designed to make me pretty. Oh Cinna... I don't want to be desirable. I want people to see me for what I really am. Well, actually (being selfish) I don't. I love how Peeta gazes at me, like I'm the most wonderful, important thing in the world, full of love. And Im just mean back.

I strip out of the dress quickly, eager to get back into my usual attire. I slip into some trousers and a blue tunic, which matches my ring quite nicely. The dress matches my ring too. I sigh. I haven't told anyone but I really want the wedding to hurry up and come, but at the same time I want to stay like this forever, a bachelorette. I think I am slightly more tipped to the side of 'I want to hurry up and marry Peeta already'. But then the issue of kids will arise. And I don't want to risk having any. Yup, Im _very_ selfish...

**Do you think this story is going anywhere? Please review! **

**I will update if everyone reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**65 Reviews...! For just 11 chapters! I love you people! How many chapters until the wedding do you want? I think I'll settle on one or two...**

Peeta gave a tug on my sleeve, pulling me forward. I roll my eyes.

"What's the rush? Haymitch lives like, a house away." I mutter at Peeta, who grins at me. Peeta and I have made a decision, involving the drunken Haymitch, which is probably not so smart. Yeh, Im a bit nervous, more about being rejected than having a certain someone stumbling down the aisle. That's right; we are going to ask Haymitch to give me away.

Peeta knocks on the door and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. A few seconds later Haymitch answers the door. He is wearing clean clothes, a button up bottle green shirt and tan slacks.

"So if it isn't the love birds?" He says and trudges inside and slumps back onto the sofa. Peeta and I glance at each other, he raises an eyebrow. I cautiously step inside and look around, very clean. Sofa is made up complete with pillows, a dark blue table cloth on the table and glasses, plates, bowls etc, all lined up neatly on the shelf.

"Wow, this is something." Peeta says when he comes in. I elbow him.

"You look good" I say, more discreetly.

Haymitch snorts, "It's all that Hazelle womans doing! Two days ago I came in and the house is squeaky clean from top to bottom, and not a bottle in sight." Haymitch sighs. Peeta nods.

"And it's still all clean, after two whole days." Peeta remarks, and laughs. Haymitch glares at him.

"Laugh all you want. You won't be laughing when I finally snap from no liquor." I look at Peeta, he seems unphased by Haymitch.

"Anyway, we came to talk to you about something. The wedding" Peeta says. Haymitch raises his eyebrows. Peeta looks at me to continue, and I shake my head. He squeezes my hand again. I sigh.

"We were kind of wondering... Would you like to... I mean... You were the only person I could think of to..." I stutter, frantically trying to remember the lines I had thought of. Everything seemed stupid now. "Would you like to be the one who gives me away at our wedding" I spill out, in what seems like a jumble of words. I think Haymitch understands though, his eyes are wide open.

"You want me to... Give you away?" He splutters.

"Yes." Peeta says simply, smiling at his reaction.

"Uh... okay. I guess." He replies, finally getting a hold of his tongue and his eyes which I think were fogging up a second ago. "It's not like I have any daughters or you have a father anymore." I feel a pang in my chest, and Haymitch quickly apologizes. We talk for a while longer, and when it's finally time to leave Peeta thanks Haymitch.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us" Peeta says, regarding Haymitch seriously.

"You're welcome" Haymitch replies and gives me a small smile. I return one.

A few minutes later...

"I think that went well" Peeta says. I nod. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead, comfortingly. "I love you" I smile into his chest and mumble into it. He releases me. "What?"

"I love you, more." I repeat clearly while smiling. Peeta relaxes his arms around me.

"You don't know how much I love it when you say that." He says.

"Oh I think I have an idea." I kiss him softly for the first time in almost a month. I guess we both got so caught up in organising the wedding so we haven't had much of a chance to bond more before we are... married. (Ugh, the M word!) Suddenly a thought occurs to me...

"We are gonna be married in two days!" I exclaim, without even choking on the M.

Peeta smiles that smile I love so much, "I know" No matter how scared I am, I can't help feeling a twinge of excitement.

**Review or else!**


	13. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE ^_^**

Ok, well in these coming weeks I have many tests so that's why haven't been updating... Study Study Study...

I WILL be finishing and I would appreciate it if you continued reading this story despite the long waits. I love you readers!

And remember... review all chapters and I might skip study to put another one up!

**Beverly A E**

**PS: I love PEETA!**


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES- SUZANNE COLLINS DOES!**

**I think all you readers have forgotten my story! A fraction of all the people who visit this story actually review! SO PLEASE DO! **

**Last chapter: Katniss and Peeta request that Haymitch give Katniss away. He agrees. Katniss realises her wedding is two days away...**

Tomorrow. The day after today. I'm going to be married. To Peeta Mellark. The person I love most in the whole entire world. Love. Then why am I scared? I'm sure about this. It's the most sure I've been in my whole entire life about anything. Not a doubt in my mind. Maybe I'm not really scared... just nerves. What's there to be nervous about? Everything will go right... everything will go to plan.. it will be the best day of my life...

I chant these wishes to myself and wrap the sheets around me tighter. It's about 11:30 at night and I can't get to sleep. I squeeze my eyes shut. My. Wedding. Is. In. A. Few. Hours. Yup, I just found the source of my insomnia. Im pretty sure- I KNOW- Peeta loves me. But even so, will he get sick of me? Is it possible to fall out of love? I groan and pull the sheets over my head, for what could be the last time ever in this bed.

-The Next day—

I turn over in bed as soon as I wake up; trying to get the bright morning sun out of my eyes and remember it's my wedding day. I shoot up in bed, my eyes wide open. What time is it? I search for the clock that hangs on my wall and sigh. Its 10:00 already! I really need to get up. I stretch my arms and legs, and then roll out of bed. I can't believe I slept so late, I usually wake up early. Stress does stuff to me. I plod downstairs for some breakfast. I grab some toast and then hear someone enter the kitchen. Turning around I smile when I realise its Prim.

'Good Morning" I say, biting off a piece of my toast.

"Hi. I was scared you were going to be late for the big day!" She exclaims, shaking her head jokingly. I smile.

"Well..." I say trailing off.

"What?" Prim has this little smile on this face, which means she has a secret.

"Go into the living room!" She says quickly and races up the stairs. I look toward the living room confused. Peeta better not be here... I told him that I wanted to be traditional... I step through the archway of the living room and my mouth hangs open. Cinna! AND my prep team!

I run to Cinna and give him a hug. After the Capital bashed him up before the last games I wasn't sure how he was. I knew he was alive, but that was about it.

"Hello to you too!" Cinna laughs. His green eyes don't match his happy smile, they look concerned. I think he notices I am noticing he is not alright and gives my shoulder a squeeze. "Look else is here"

Flavius, Octavia and Venia stand there beaming. I step toward them and they launch themselves onto me.

"We are here to prepare you for the big day!" Flavius exclaims throwing his arms around me. "You haven't changed your hair, right?"

"Right" I reply, finally finding my voice.

"You're growing up so much... 20 and getting married!" Octavia says, her eyes tearing up. Venia grins and shrugs at me, when Octavia captures me a bear hug. I never realised that it was planned that my prep team would do me for the wedding, just another way the capital is taking over. But Im glad that I won't have to prepare myself. When they finally step back after our reunion, to conjure up an attack plan to get me ready, I study them. Venia is still very thin and angular, her aqua hair has been styled into a boy cut with bits sticking up everywhere. Her gold tattoos now curve under her eyes and make swirly patterns on her cheeks. Flavius still has his orange corkscrew curls, although now they there are metallic and he is still wearing his trade mark purple lipstick. Yet again Octavia has changed her skin colour, now it is a spring green almost aquamarine. She is still a little plump but looks younger with a bluer skin tone.

At 11:30m Octavia starts waxing my legs. "It's okay Katniss... This is the last one..." I won't lie, it hurts. I give a pained squeal as she rips off the last strip of hair. Venia files and buffers my toe and fingernails before applying a few coats of a pale pink coloured nail polish that matches the pearls on my dress exactly. I hold my fingers up in the light.

"It's a beautiful colour" I remark softly.

Venia nods, "It complements your skin tone nicely"

Flavius examines my hair and his expert fingers move quickly around in my hair. Finally his fingers stop moving, the sprays stop sprizting and he steps back to admire his work. All of this is done while the others do my makeup. Afterwards I follow Cinna to my room, and he helps me into my dress. He zips it up.

"Time to astonish the world, girl on fire" Cinna says, winking at me.

"Yes, Im sure I will render them speechless" I say, rolling my eyes. When I step into the room the prep team stare at me for a few seconds.

"What?" I say, checking that I haven't ripped my dress or something.

"You look wonderful" Octavia breaths. Venia nods.

"I better go get the mirror so she can see how beautiful she looks!" Flavius exclaims rushing for the full length mirror.

"Close your eyes" Cinna directs. I close them. "Open"

I look in front of me and see a beautiful girl. Maybe _girl_ isn't the right word. The dress doesn't cease to amaze me a second time. Silky ivory material flows around my legs; lace covers my arms and the pearls which are stitched on, match perfectly. Curls and waves ripple down my back, and although I didn't realise before, the flowers chosen for my wedding are interwoven through my hair. Fresh light pink and ivory roses sit in my hair. My makeup is light but still accentuates the look. Some shiny tinted lip gloss covers my lips, around my eyes some liner and faint blush is spread over my cheeks.

"Thankyou" I say to all four of them, "I really appreciate this"

"You're welcome, you deserve to look stunning. It's your big day" Cinna assures giving me a small smile.

I glance at the clock, 1:06 pm. "The Wedding is in three hours!" Flavius sighs and shakes his head while I freak out.

"Time for lunch" Octavia announces pulling me towards the kitchen.

3:30pm...

Madge and the other two bridesmaids arrive. They are wearing the pale pink dresses the Capital provided and we have to wait here for half an hour. District 12 weddings are usually very very small, so the bridesmaids- if there are any- don't get very dressed up. But because the Capital is involved everything is much more extravagant. They are even making me go in a car to the wedding!

"Are you excited, Katniss?" Madge asks me, flipping her curly blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes... Im really nervous, though" I reply.

"Of course. I don't think I will get married for another few years." Madge says.

"I hope I do" Elvira, another bridesmaid, says. "Thanks by the way for inviting me to be YOUR bridesmaid!"

"Me too" chimes in Anise, who is very quiet.

"I couldn't think of anyone else" I say smiling brightly... And it's true, I really couldn't. My mum and Prim enter the room.

"Katniss you look so pretty" Prim exclaims, her eyes open admiring. She is wearing a matching dress to Elvira, Madge and Anise.

"So do you, Prim"

"Girls, I think it's time to go now" My mum says smiling at me. I feel my stomach knot up, and I attempt to smile back. We walk to the car where a driver from the Capital is waiting.

"Miss Katniss Everdeen," He opens the door for me. I climb into the car. On the way to the wedding I don't speak, but the others sure do. We pull up in front of the Church. I step out of the car. A guy with a camera with spiky platinum blonde hair from the capital takes pictures of me and the other girls before finally Haymitch arrives.

"Hi" I greet him looking up at him in a suit. "Wow, Im impressed. A suit."

He scowls, "Well sweetheart I never thought I would see you in a long dress." I laugh. It feels good to release the stress. "Ready?" Haymitch asks, when my mum tells us it's time for me to get hitched.

"Ready" I reply latching onto Haymitch's left arm. We walk forward through the doors. Realisation hits me when I see everyone sitting down staring at me, looking happy. Peeta is standing at the altar looking very handsome. His blonde hair is a little messy, but I like it that way. His blue eyes are bright and when his eyes land on me his mouth hangs open. I blush and giggle silently. GIGGLE. Yeh, I know, how girly. But it's MY day, so I do have certain rights. Haymitch releases my arm and I stand next to Peeta.

"Wow, you look good" I whisper to him.

"You look absolutely amazing" He replies quietly before the man in front of us begins to talk.

"Do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the 'priest' asks Peeta.

He looks at me seriously and vows, "I do"

"Do you Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asks me. I look out at the audience. My mother looks tearful; Cinna smiles reassuringly, Haymitch actually looks nervous. I glance at Gale. He shakes his head, pleading me to say no. His eyes are full of sorrow. I turned back to an anxious looking Peeta. His eyes are worried, and I think he really believes I will decline.

"I do" I say strongly and at once Peeta's face relaxes into a huge smile.

"You may now kiss the bride" Peeta leans forward and gives me a chaste kiss, his lips lingering on mine for a second. "I now present you with Mr and Mrs Peeta Mellark"

The audience claps and cheers before a mass of people descend onto us to congratulate Peeta and me, the newlywed couple...

**Please PLEASE review the longest chapter I have ever written!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love every single one of them! **

Katniss POV:

The reception went well. Dinner and speeches. The whole 'traditional' thing they apparently do in the Capitol. And of course the District 12 toasting. My wedding was everything I could have hoped for and more. The wedding cake was small by capitol standards, only two tiers. But in district 12 two tiers is amazing, and it really was. It was a vanilla sponge with a raspberry filling, and it tasted like a piece of heaven. Afterwards we left together in the car.

Right now I'm in Peeta's- I mean _our_- house enjoying some coffee with both of our families. Coffee is a luxury I have only tried a few times in my life. I admit it is a little bitter but it is delicious overall. And of course it keeps me awake for longer; if I wasn't drinking it I would have been out ages ago. I let the hot liquid drizzle down my throat as my mum talks to Peeta's mother. His mother is still a little conceited (okay, she's a real witch) but my mum will do anything to avoid conversation with Peeta's father. I still cannot believe he used to love my mum. They would have been a perfect couple but she followed her heart and married a man from the Seam. Kind of the opposite of me and Gale and Peeta... Peeta's older brothers sit on the sofas with us too. They look a lot like Peeta, but both have an almost honey-brown colour hair. Peeta is shorter than his oldest brother and has more of a square jaw. I admit his brother is awfully handsome but Peeta is the only person I could ever really love.

It is truly amazing what true love really is like and how long it lasts. Peeta has liked me since we were young, and during the games, although he will debate otherwise, he is the one who kept _me_ alive. He looks over to me and catches my adoring gaze. Probably the second one I have ever given him, only after the one at the wedding. He grins and then looks back to our families who are attempting to make conversation.

"Maybe you guys should get home now and get some rest." Peeta suggests hopefully, and I bite back a smile. His parents and my mother look relieved. I can tell Prim wants to stay, but she can barely keep her eyes open.

"That's a good idea, Prim needs to sleep now" She says getting up. Prim rolls her eyes but stands up too.

"Nice seeing you again" says Peeta's father to my mother. She nods and smiles politely. "And congratulations, Katniss and Peeta."

"Thankyou" I reply. First my family leaves and then Peeta's side starts leaving too.

"Congrats on your wedding," Peeta's oldest brother says, I think his name is Paul. He gives me a charming smile and Peeta rolls his eyes. Then his other brother steps through the door.

"See you guys. Have a _nice night_". He says to Peeta slyly and winks. I blush. Peeta glares at his brothers and then shuts the door. He composes himself and then laces his hand through mine.

"Mrs Mellark, we better clean up quickly" I smile at the use of my new name.

"Mrs Mellark." I repeat, "I think I like that" I receive a quick kiss and then we gather up saucers, plates and cups. I start washing up. Soaping, scrubbing and rinsing. I continue washing, thinking this is how my life is going to be from now on. I put the last dish to dry when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I jump a little and then realise its Peeta.

Relaxing into his arms I comment, "Even though today is about to be about us, I feel as if we haven't really been with each other. Well except at the altar that was..." I trail off thinking for a word which wouldn't sound too cheesy.

"Magical?" he suggested.

"Exactly" I turn around and bury my face in his chest. "Iwuwuu" I mumble.

"Huh?" he pulls away confused.

"I love you... a lot. More than anyone." I have never been one to express my feelings and I can feel the blood rapidly rushing to my face. My eyes are trained on my hands which I am nervously wringing. He tips my face back up to his and looks into my grey eyes.

"I love you too". He places a soft kiss on my lips and then another. Then he starts kissing me harder and more passionately. I pull away, catching my breath and then use the chance to slip my tongue between his parted lips. He reacts by pulling away.

"What?" I say, feeling rejected. He puts a finger to my lips and scoops me up. Peeta carries me up the stairs and into the room in bridal style. Softly he lays me on the bed on my back and starts kissing me again on my lips and then down my neck. I softly moan and he moves to take off my dress when I stop him.

"Katniss, we're married" he complains in my ear in a husky voice.

"I know... I'm not pretty." I say, embarrassed by my reasons. "And I don't want to risk having any children."

"Katniss you are beautiful," he starts, "And let life take its course; if you have kids you have them. And if not... well you will be happy." I see the sadness in his eyes and then kiss him again, more passionately. I let go of all my inhibitions and it is safe to say I have the best night of my life.

"I love you, Mrs Mellark." Peeta whispers after we finish.

"I love you more..." I reply, hugging

him closer until I feel myself drifting to sleep.

**I took the sex out, since readers were complaining… Oh and to that anonymous reviewer, Katniss is 20 in MY story. Because time has passed…**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait! Can you believe it? The last chapter was uploaded a whole year after the first!**

_Previous Chapter: Peeta and Katniss enjoy their first night as a married couple and make love. _

I slowly wake up, feeling disorientated. The mattress I am lying on feels unfamiliar and slightly lumpy. I don't hear the usual noise of my house, no talking, no sound of breakfast being made... absolute silence. When I inhale, an inviting scent invades my nostrils, Peeta's musky aroma. My eyes fly open and I come face to face with Peeta. The memory of the previous night floods back and I feel my cheeks burn. Now I am aware of certain things that I hadn't noticed before. Peeta's arm snaked around my waist at some point in the night, successfully bringing my body closer to his. Our legs are tangled together. And... Well... both of us are nude. Despite the happenings of the previous night and my willing intimacy, my cheeks heat immediately.

Slowly and inconspicuously, I attempt to untangle myself from my new husband. When I am almost free, I feel Peeta pull me back and snuggle against me.

"Leaving so soon?" he whispers. I try to get over the embarrassment, which isn't too hard since the only things touching me are his bare arms and chest and legs...

"Well... maybe I should... um... breakfast?" I stammer which causes him to laugh. I feel his shoulders vibrate with the action.

"I'm not hungry." Peeta replies and looks down at me with his blue eyes, which are glimmering with amusement. "Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?"

I nod and try to hide my blush. He reaches out, smirking, and pulls my thigh towards him so I am half-straddling him under the blankets. Trying to yank my thigh back quickly, I notice him grinning. I just roll my eyes. Peeta places a kiss on my lips and, still feeling a little irked by him, I don't return it. He frowns and starts kissing me harder, more passionately. After a few moments of trying to act uninterested I start kissing him back. He starts stroking my bare sides and back, leaving a trail of fire behind.

Before we get too carried away my stomach grumbles. "I think it's time for breakfast" I say and he sighs into my lips.

"Okay." He replies. Sitting up in bed, I try to fix my bleary eyes. Then I notice Peeta staring at me, a blush over his cheeks.

"What?" I look down and remember my cloth-less state. My eyes open wide and I quickly cover myself with the blanket. I refrain from muttering all the profanities I know.

"I don't mind" he informs me, grinning at my discomfort.

"Good" I retort and yank the blanket from his side of the bed and regret it immediately. Closing my eyes, I lie down again. "Please go put some clothes on."

"We're married" he complains.

"And I'm so pure, remember?" I say referring to back before the quarter when he, along with many passed tributes, were making fun of me.

Peeta sneaks his hand under the blanket and starts caressing my stomach. Probably trying to distract me from this conversation... And, I have to admit, it is working. "Why don't we just stay in bed all day?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I am hungry so _please_ go get changed" I say. He sighs and I hear him rustle around until finally he tells me he is dressed. After he leaves the room I grab some clothing, slip into it and follow in Peeta's footsteps. I arrive in the kitchen and start pulling random foods out of the cupboard until I find something sufficient. Wondering where Peeta is, I walk to the dining table. I place my food down and then I feel Peeta's arms circle my waist.

"You're feeling touchy this morning" I remark, before I know what I'm saying.

"It's because now you are finally mine" he replies and kisses my neck. I shiver and then shake myself free.

"Stop" I command and then send him to get some food. He returns with a slice of bread encrusted with fruit and nuts. We eat in silence for a few moments. And then I start laughing. Peeta just looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Katniss...?" he ventures.

"S-sorry. This is just so awkward." I reply.

He sighs and then smiles, "You'll get used to it."

"But it wasn't like this in the games or travelling around the districts." I say.

"Maybe it's just unnerving being married."

"Maybe" I echo.

Then he looks at me quizzically, "Speaking of the games, I haven't had any bad dreams lately. And by the looks of things, neither have you."

I pause to think about this. "You're right... You better not have jinxed it"

"I never knew you were superstitious." Peeta smiles.

"I'm not, but you can never be sure with the games. They will probably haunt us forever" I say sadly.

"Well at least we will have each other, when we wake up screaming." I can't but help smile at Peeta's optimistic remark.

"Well its better holding you than a knife." I reply and Peeta grins. "I wonder how Haymitch is holding out. No drinking."

"How unfortunate." He says sarcastically.

"I can understand why he does it. Sometimes I wish I could just escape the bad memories too." Peeta looks shocked at my revelation.

"You don't need anything to take you away from reality. You're stronger than that" he says.

I exhale, "I'm not so sure about being strong. But I don't really have a choice; I don't really want to end up like Haymitch."

"You also don't want to kill your insides." He says, grimacing.

I try to lighten the mood, "That too" I agree.

Peeta regards me seriously, "Don't leave me."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good, I love you too much" he tells me, grinning, bringing me into another hug.

I exhale. But I can't stay annoyed for too long. What can I say? Maybe Peeta believing I have such a great soul brings out the best in me. "...I love you too"

**Thanks to all of you who are still reading this! Please take the time to review. :D**


	17. Chapter 16

Katniss POV:

"I'll be home in about an hour!" I shout back at Peeta as I leave the house.

"Okay, bye!" Peeta replies and shuts the front door, probably off to work on his latest artwork. I am going to the market to pick up a few things since Peeta doesn't have much in his cupboards as he pretty much lived off bread and my own families left overs before. When I reach town I start off with buying the basics like fruits, vegetables and yes, fresh bread. Peeta's mother eyes me suspiciously when I enter the store and then ignores me while I converse with her husband. After a few minutes of talking the topic turns to hunting.

"So," Peeta's father says, lowering his voice. "You still hunting?"

I hesitate, "Not at the moment."

"I understand," He replies nodding, "You have a lot on your plate."

"Yeah…"I trail off wondering what he means.

"Since you just got married and all." He explains and I mentally slap myself.

"Right." I reply sheepishly, "I better go. I still have a few things to pick up…"

"Okay. It was nice talking to you, Katniss. Tell Peeta I said hello." He says.

"Will do. Bye." I say, smiling. I walk out of the shop and into a chest. "I am so sorry!"

"Sorry." The male voice says at the same time. Then I realise it's Gale.

"Gale!" I exclaim and smile.

"Katniss." He regards me coldly.

I say and brush the hair from my eyes, "Are you angry?"

"I…" He trails off and his eyes dart to Mrs Mellark who is glaring at both of us. "I think we should talk elsewhere."

"Oh right." I reply and then try to inconspicuously try to sneak a glance at Peeta's mother.

"The hill?"

"Yes." I affirm and we walk off in opposites directions. I look at the bags full of food in my hands and try to decide whether I should take it with me to hill or back home. Then out of the corner of my eye I spot a familiar head of blonde hair. "Peeta?"

"Katniss!" He says, walking towards me. "I was bored."

"Of course you were. It hasn't even been a full hour yet." I reply, rolling my eyes. "I need to do something. Could you take these bags home for me?"

"What do you need to do?" He asks casually, taking the bags from me.

"I…" Hesitating, I wonder whether I should tell him or not. "It's just… personal."

"What is so personal you can't tell me?" Peeta asks, getting suspicious.

"I'll tell you when I'm home in half an hour for lunch. Please just take these now." I plead with him, looking up at him through my eyelashes, hoping to look the least bit seductive.

"_Katniss._" He groans and I slide onto my tippy toes, putting my arms around his neck.

"Please." I whisper into his ear and kiss his neck. I am aware we are getting a few disapproving looks from around us.

"Fine." Peeta says after a moment and I step back happily. "But you owe me!"

I wink at him and then walk away, eager to speak to Gale. I wonder what he has to say. Does he hate me? Does he still consider me a friend? All I know for sure is that nothing, even the parts of our relationship we seemingly salvaged after the games, will be the same after my wedding.

**So sorry for such a late update! This short chapter is to prove that I really appreciate all the reviews and I haven't given up on the story…**

**Ooh some drama coming up! What do you think of the chapter? What should happen with Gale?**

**Please review!**


End file.
